The present invention relates generally to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to a printer of the type having a print head, a paper transporting unit for transporting a print paper through the print head, and a cutting unit for cutting the print paper.
In a conventional printer, the print head is provided in the interior of a body of the printer, and usually the print position is not visible from the outside of the printer. When it is intended to align a leading print line of the print paper with the print position of the print head, it has been difficult to carry out the alignment while visually confirming the print position.
Further, since a pair of paper feed rollers are located between the print head and the paper cutting unit and thus the paper cutting unit is located apart from the print head, it is difficult to position the paper cutting unit adjacent the print head. Accordingly, when printing is performed upon cutting the upper edge line of the print paper, a large blank space is provided in the top portion of the print paper, thereby causing an imbalanced printing arrangement.